Not Strong Enough for You
by YOselena
Summary: No, I don't think of me with someone like him... He would be better off with my sister than with me, I mean she's much more outgoing and me, well, …I'm too shy...and I'm always relaying on her for everything, I want to be stronger but...I just can't. Ryou X Youhei
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Not really me...

No, I don't think of me with someone like him...

He would be better off with my sister than with me, I mean she's much more outgoing and me, well, ….I'm too shy...and I'm always relaying on her for everything, I want to be stronger but...I just can't.

"Ryou!" I looked up from my fortune cards to find Nagisa running up to me with Kotomi and Tomoyo. They all seemed happy about something.

I smiled at them and walked the rest of the way up to them shoving my cards in my pocket, "Hey girls." I brushed a piece of my hair behind my ear, "What's up?"

Tomoyo smiled creepy like at me, "Why Ryou, how come you never told us that your sister was dating the famous delinquent Tomoya Okazaoi."

"Uh..."

"You must be very happy for your sister, Ryou-chan." Kotomi said smiling at me while placing a hand on my shoulder and gave me a hug.

"Um..."

"Yeah, I mean your sister looks very happy with him and everything." Nagisa squealed with joy giving me a bear hug.

"Ah..."

"They look so CUTE TOGETHER!" they said in union while Tomoyo waved her phone in my face with a picture of Onee-chan and Tomoya. Onee-chan was kissing him on the cheek while he was holding two ice cream cones, they did seem happy...I wonder if...

"Ryou-chan, are you okay?" I heard Kotomi say.

"Why are you sad?" asked Nagisa while Tomoyo nodded and rubbed my back.

I felt a few tears coming down my cheeks. I wiped them away, "It's nothing...I'm just happy for Onee-chan, that's all." I said while excusing myself to go to the bathroom.

Once I was in there I let them come down. It hurt to see the one you loved with someone you cared about dearly, especially if that someone was you own older twin sister. I cried until I heard the class bell. I stood up from the ground, washed my face, smooth out my clothing, brushed my hair with my fingers, and walked out the door with my cards in my hand.

While I was walking to class I bumped into Youhie Sunohara, "Oh excuse me, Sunohara-kun, I'm terribly sorry." I bowed at him.

"Huh? Class Pres, what are you doing going to class late?" he asked tilting his head to the side. He seemed to be skipping or he was just late like I was.

"Oh I was in the bathroom when I heard the bell ring." I nervously laughed.

He smiled at me while putting a hand on his hip and bent down only to wave a finger at my face, "Are you sure you weren't just skipping class."

"No no no, you got it all wrong." I replied quickly while waving my hands wildly. I heard him laugh and I quickly looked down at the floor already feeling the blood rushing to my face.

"You're so cute when you get all freaked out like that." he smiled.

I smiled, "T-thanks." I shuddered when I felt him put an arm around my shoulders. What is this feeling again?

"Come on let's go to class together." he gave me a big goofy grin while pulling me along with him to our classroom.

"Okay." I giggled. He then put his hands in his pockets and I felt the urge to wrap my arms around him and just hold him close but that would be something a couple would do, so I just held my cards tightly in my hands just listening and watching him smile and laugh at the fun he had experienced with Tomoya-kun over the years...was enough for me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Secrets

School had ended and I was packing my school supplies into my bag when I felt arms pull me into a tight hug.

"Ryou~!" Onee-chan said while petting my head before pulling away to look me straight into my eyes, "I heard from Nagisa and Kotomi that you were crying, now tell me, who did this to you?" she now had some sort of evil glint in her eyes.

"Oh, it was nothing, please sis, you don't have to worry." I assured her, "I was just being me." I smiled while tilting my head to the side.

Onee-chan didn't seemed convinced, "Oh really?" she crossed her arms across her chest while tapping a foot on the floor.

"Y-yes, Onee-chan." I teary eyed said while looking into her eyes.

She sighed, "Alright, alright, I believe you." she hugged me tightly and I hugged her back gripping onto her jacket and burying my face into it, taking in her sent. "Oh and don't say Onee-chan any more, it makes me feel weird and stuff." she said while pulling away, "I'll see you at around ten thirty, Tomoya-kun and I have a date to the movies then to that new Italian restaurant they just opened."

"Okay sissy. Have a good time with T-T-T-" I couldn't say his name at all so instead this is what came out, "...Tomoka-Kun."

My sister laughed at my mistake as I turned bright red, "His name is Tomoya, Ryou." she giggled before patting my head, "You're so cute sometimes, sis. See ya!" she yelled out as she saw _him_ at the door signaling for her to hurry up.

I had to look away from them and when I heard them walking away I whispered, "Bye." I glanced at the door before zipping up my bag and holding it's handle while walking toward the door, down the quiet hallway. _Why do I have to be such a baby? Why is it so hard for me to be happy for my sister and To-Tomoya-kun...?_ I turned the corner past the cafeteria but as I did so I bumped into someone for the second time that dreadful day. "Uh-uh I-I'm s-s-s-sorry!" I exclaimed while bowing.

"Oh it's you again, Class Pres." I heard Sunohara-kun say.

I blushed while standing straight only to find his face just centimeters from mine, "Eh!? Um..." I stepped back and he gave me a smirk.

"So what are you doing after school so late?" he chuckled at my burning red face.

"I-I stayed to t-talk t-to the t-tea-teacher." I slaughtered through my words.

His face lit up in curiosity, "Really? What for?" he elaborated while tilting his head to add to his expression.

I had to think on what the teacher was talking to me about. _Hmmm, let's see...Oh yeah!_ "He talked to me about being late was not the way to represent the class." I swiftly said, "He gave me a lecture on that for probably two to three hours." I added but to my own curiosity I asked holding my bag in front of me, "Hey Sunohara-kun, why are you here late?"

He blushed while turning his head away and running his hand behind his head, "Well...you see I was waiting for Oakazaki but he left to go on a date with your sister-brother thing." I laughed at the way he was trying to describe Onee-chan. I saw him blush a dark shade of red looking more like a bright red tomato. "Th-then I heard the 'it' say that y-you were still h-here, so...I d-decided to w-wait for you..." he finished facing me now with his flustered face.

I felt all the blood in my body head straight to my face, "O-oh thank you, h-h-how very th-thoughtful of y-you." I stuttered.

We probably stood there for a good ten minutes in awkward silence before he started to talk once again, "Let's go then." he began walking and I followed his footsteps from behind him. I stared down at the ground the whole way out of the school and halfway to my house. "H-hey!" he said and I looked up with full caution at what he wanted to say.

"Y-y-yes?"

He rubbed the back of his head nervously, "I was wondering if you, um, if you wanted to go see a movie or something…."

My eyes widen, _W-what?!_ I nearly screamed in my head before shaking the thought away, "S-sh-s-sure." I stuttered while blushing bloody red.

I looked up at him to find him sighing in relief, "Cool, then how about tomorrow at seven?" he asked a blush crawling onto his smooth looking skin.

I nodded and he fist pumped the air in celebration. I giggled a little while leaning into his face and pecking him on the cheek before shooting straight to my shy state once again and continuing to walk with him not far behind. I felt his warm hand slip into mine quickly making me nervous and extremely shy.

I heard him chuckle, "You really are that shy, huh?" he teased.

I squeezed his hand tighter, "Yes….is that a problem?" I whispered quietly but he still heard it.

"Nah, I like that about you."

I looked up at him to see him giving me a serene smile. That smile made my heart skip a beat and I found myself smiling as well, with that blush still plastered on my face. "I-I like you too, Sunohara-kun." I let out but quickly covered my mouth with my unoccupied hand.

_Where did that come from?_

He laughed and kissed my hand, "We're at your destination." he said with a soft caring voice.

I stood in front of him, "Um, yes, thank you so much for the walk home." I thanked while bowing making all of my short lavender hair cover my face from complete embarrassment.

"No problem."

I stood back up and started to walk toward the door but his hand held my wrist making me stop in place and turn to him with a very confused expression on my face. "Sunohara-kun?"

He stepped closer to me, closing the distance between us with our faces only inches apart from one another, "Can I ask you for a favor?" he whispered seriously.

I nodded, "Anything…."

He looked me in the eyes, "Can I kiss you?"

I was speechless but my head nodded and he leaned in our lips touching eachother. He kissed me deeply as if his life depended on it and I kissed back with as much as he did. Our lips molding with eachother before he pulled away.

My eyes were half lidded, "S-Sunohar-"

"Youhei."

_What?_

He put a few locks of my short hair behind my ear, "You can call me Youhei." he gently kissed my forehead before turning around and leaving me there dumbstruck.

After his figure disappeared I whispered his first name a couple of times before entering my house.


End file.
